Fanfiction?
by MistyRose-Mint
Summary: A Super Junior's fanfict! / Ketika seorang Kim Youngwoon dibuat kesal oleh sebuah situs dipagi hari yang cerah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? / [KANGTEUK CENTRIC] / Many typos! Maybe OOC! Flame? ALLOWED!


**FANFICTION?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the character, but this story is MINE!**

**Many typo(s)! Maybe OOC! Brother-ship!**

**Fanfic ini tidak ada maksud lain kecuali untuk menghibur anda semua yang telah membacanya.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari inipun terlihat sangat cerah. Menandakan tidak akan ada hujan yang akan datang dan merusak mood siapapun. Yah, tidak semua orang akan hancur moodnya hanya karena hujan sih, tapi sebagian besar akan begitu. Apalagi bagi orang-orang yang menjomblo ataupun yang baru putus dengan sang kekasih tercinta. Angin-pun berhembus dengan ringannya memberikan kesan sejuk yang mungkin sekali bisa menambah mood seseorang.

Tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku di dalam salah satu kamar di dorm Super Junior. Seorang membernya yang bertubuh kekar dan memiiki pipi chubby yang khas itu kini tengah menampilkan ekspresi kesal yang sangat kentara di wajahnya yang tampan. Kim Youngwoon—atau biasa dipanggil Kangin. Ia tengah duduk dan membuka sebuah situs di laptopnya.

"Mereka sungguh sangat menyebalkan, huh!" Gerutu Kangin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang sinis kearah laptopnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menonjok laptop itu jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa laptop itu adalah hadiah dari Park Jungsoo atau biasa dipanggil dengan Leeteuk, _hyung_ tertuanya. Tentu ia tak ingin _hyung_nya itu sampai sedih. Atau yang lebih parah lagi, _hyung_nya akan bertransformasi menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa yang sangat kejam! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding disko, apalagi kalau sampai benar-benar terjadi?

'_Oh Tuhan, mengapa kau menciptakan seorang psikopat dalam wujud malaikat seperti Leeteuk-hyung?' _batin Kangin, miris.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

"Siapa?" sahut Kangin—setengah membentak. Efek dari kekesalannya tadi. "Ngga tau apa ya kalo orang lagi kesal?" gumamnya pelan.

"Leeteuk-_hyung_. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Mengetahui bahwa yang berada diluar adalah Teuki-_hyung_, dengan cepat ia menormalkan suaranya agar tidak membantak hyungnya—lagi. "Ah! Masuk saja, Leeteuk-_hyung_!" ucap Kangin dengan suaranya yang telah normal—tak ada nada membentak didalamnya.

**CKLEK**

"Youngwoon-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Kudengar dari tadi kau terus menggerutu. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Leeteuk pelan sambil berjalan menghampiri Kangin yang kini tengah memunggunginya. Tentu ia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan membentak Kangin dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran yang lebih panjang lagi. Hell no!

'_Aish! Gawat! Jangan sampai Teukie-hyung mengetahuinya, bisa ditertawakan aku,'_ pikir Kangin panik. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Leeteuk dan berusaha menyembunyikan laptopnya dibalik punggungnya yang lebar. "_A-aniyo_, _hyung_. Tidak ada masalah apapun, kok. Tenang saja! Hehe," ucap Kangin sambil berusaha nyengir seperti biasanya walaupun itu tidak akan mempan menyembunyikan apapun dari Leeteuk.

"Kim Youngwoon. Kau tahu kau takkan pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," ucap Leeteuk lembut namun cukup menusuk untuk Kangin. "Jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku, akan kubuang semua persediaan soju milikmu dan juga semua malajah dan dvd porno yang selama ini kau sembunyikan," tambanya dengan santai.

'_Oh Crap! Darimana Teukie-hyung tau semua yang aku sembunyikan? Apa dia memata-mataiku ya?'_ batin Kangin panik dan juga—sedikit—gila.

"Jadi, bagaimana Youngwoon-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan senyum manisnya yang terlukis indah di bibirnya. Yang entah bagaimana terlihat menakutkan bagi Kangin.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang baik-buruk dan akibat yang akan ditimbulkan, akhirnya ia mulai menceritakan apa yang menjadi 'masalahnya'.

'_Siapa tahu Teukie-hyung bisa membantuku.'_

"Err… sebenarnya—" Kangin mempersilahkan _hyung_nya untuk duduk didekatnya kemudian menunjukkan laptopnya, "Aku kesal karena ini." Ucap Kangin sambil menunduk—malu.

Leeteuk yang memang dari tadi sudah penasaran langsung melihat apa yang ada di dalam layar laptop milik _dongsaeng_nya itu. "_Ne_? ?" Tanya Leeteuk sembari memiringkan kepalanya—bingung dan heran. Seorang Kim Youngwoon merasa kesal hanya karena sebuah situs tempat para fans menuangkan ide kreativitas mereka? Apanya yang salah?

"Kau kesal karena situs ini?"

Kangin hanya mengangguk dan tetap menunduk. Tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Leeteuk berpikir sebentar, "Apa kau marah karena seseorang membashingmu dalam fanficnya?"

Kangin menggeleng.

"Fanfic Yaoi?"

Kangin kembali menggeleng.

"Karaktermu dibuat terlalu OOC?"

Kangin menggeleng (lagi).

"Fanfic tentangmu sangat sedikit?"

Lagi-lagi Kangin menggeleng.

"Kau tidak tahu cara menggunakan situs ini?"

Kangin mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan tatapan sinisnya kepada Leeteuk—kesal, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, _hyung_."

"Ehehehe," Leeteuk meringis mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. "Lalu? Apa kau membuat fanfic dan tidak ada yang mereviewnya? Atau fanficmu diflame banyak orang?"

Kini Kangin terdiam. Jawaban yang diberikan oleh _hyung_nya ini tepat. Sangat tepat malah.

Melihat reaksi Kangin yang seperti itu, Leeteuk langsung tahu apa penyebab membernya yang terkenal sangat jahil itu mengurung diri dikamar dan menggerutu.

"Nah, apakah tebakanku benar?" Tanya Leeteuk pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dengan ragu, Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya. Oh betapa malunya dia.

"Kalau begitu, coba _hyung_ lihat."

"Hah? Apanya, _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja fanfic milikmu, Kim Youngwoon," jawab Leeteuk setengah gemas.

"Ja-jangan!" larang Kangin seraya mengambil laptopnya. "A-aku… aku malu," ucapnya lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedalam yang ia bisa.

"Tenanglah, Kangin," ucap Leeteuk lebih lembut lagi. "Aku tidak akan mentertawakan fanfic karyamu. Tenang saja."

Kangin menatap Hyungnya itu lama. Memeriksa apakah ia sedang berbohong atau tidak. Merasa bahwa Hyungnya itu tidak berbohong, dengan perlahan Kangin mulai menyerahkan laptopnya. Dan ketika laptop itu hampir berpindah tangan—ke tangan Leadernya itu, Kangin menarik laptopnya kembali. "Teukie-_hyung_, kau janji tidak akan mentertawakannya?"

"Tentu, Youngwoonnie."

"Janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun?"

"Yup!"

"Janji tidak akan memarahiku?"

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya. Memarahinya? Untuk apa? "Tentu, Kangin. Untuk apa aku marah?"

Kangin mengangguk paham. Dan tanpa sepatah katapun ia menyerahkan laptopnya kepada Leeteuk dan Leeteuk-pun dengan senang hati mengambilnya dan mulai membaca Fanfic buatan Kangin.

.

** | Unleash Your Imagination**

**Browse. Just In. Communities. Forums. Betas. Story.**

**Plays/Musicals Screenplays**

**MATI**

**Author: Handsome Guy-Kangin . PM**

**Baca aja. sekalian kasih review!**

**Rated: Fiction M – Korean – Drama – words: 8 – Reviews: 7 – Publised: 06-24-2013 – Status: Complete**

.

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya–bingung. 'Mana ada fanficion yang jumlah katanya cuma delapan?' pikir Leeteuk singkat. Namun ia tetap melanjutkan membacanya.

.

_**DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

_**Seseorang mati karena ditembak.**_

_**Tamat.**_

_._

Leeteuk terbengong-bengong didepan laptop milik Kangin sambil membaca ulang 'fanfic' milik Kangin. Apakah ia tak salah liat? Berulang kali ia menggosok matanya–menganggap bahwa ia bisa saja salah liat. Namun tulisannya tetap seperti itu. Tidak ada yang berubah walau hanya satu titikpun.

Kemudian ia beralih untuk melihat review yang didapatkan oleh Kangin. Dan, Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Isi reviewnya adalah flame semua. Tidak mengejutkan memang jika 'fanfic' yang Kangin buat mendapatkan banyak flame. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya menggunakan bahasa kasar.

'_Pantas Kangin badmood seperti itu,'_ Pikir Leeteuk kemudian mengusap pelan kepala sang rakun kebanggaan Super Junior. "Ne, Youwoon-ah."

Kangin tersentak, sepertinya ia habis melamun, "Ah! A-ada apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Kangin gugup.

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan Kangin kepadanyanya, sang Leader memperlihatkan dimple-smile miliknya–berusaha menenangkan Kangin yang terlihat gugup. Lucu memang jika mengingat Kangin adalah tipikal orang yang tidak pernah takut pada apapun dan siapapun, dan saat ini ia terlihat sangat gugup hanya karena Fanficion. Ingin sekali Leeteuk tertawa melihatnya, tadi diurungkan niatannya itu ketika melihat aura suram mulai mengelilingi Kangin.

"Kangin-ah, apakah penyebab kau seperti ini adalah, flame?" Tanya Leeteuk memastikan–walaupun ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"N-Ne, _hyung_," Jawan Kangin—ragu

"Apa kau tahu mengapa mereka memberikan flame kepadamu—fanficmu?"

Kangin menggeleng.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya, ia sudah mengetahui pasti akan begini. "Nah Youngwoonnie, dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Kangin menoleh kearah _hyung_nya.

"Mereka memberikan flame kepadamu itu dengan maksud dan tujuan yang baik. Kalau hyung boleh berkata jujur, apa yang kau publish di akunmu itu bukanlah sebuah fanfic, sebuah flash fic-pun bukan—"

"Tapi _hyung_ sendiri lihat kan? Slogan dari FFn itu sendiri? '_Unleash your imagination_'. Aku hanya menuangkan imajinasiku disana, jadi apanya yang salah?" potong Kangin cepat. Dirinya sedikit tidak terima ketika karyanya dibilang 'bukan fanficion' oleh sang leader.

"_Arraseo_. Tetapi jika kau hanya menuangkan imanjinasimu seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang ingin membaca, dan yang kau terima hanyalah penolakan dari para penghuni FFn lainnya. Sebuah karya tulis bisa disebut dengan fanficion adalah sebuah cerita yang diangkat berdasarkan acara tv, buku, film, komik, dan lainnya dengan memakai tokoh atau situasi tertentu yang ada dalam sumber aslinya. Dari penjelasanku tadi, apakah karya tulismu mengandung hal-hal yang tadi aku sebutkan?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan penuh kebijaksanaan.

Mau tidak mau, Kanginpun menggeleng, mengakui bahwa apa yang ia tulis memang bukanlah sebuah fanficion. "Tapi, _hyung_, aku hanya—"

"Aku tahu, Youngwoon. Kau hanya ingin menyalurkan imajinasimu saja, bukan? Tapi tidak seperti itu caranya, Kangin. Jika karya tulismu ingin mendapatkan respon positif, coba buatlah sebuah cerita yang menarik. Tidak harus memiliki ribuan kata, tetapi setidaknya, ceritamu memiliki alur. Bukan seperti yang tadi kau buat. _Arra_?"

"Jadi, aku harus membuat fanfic yang bisa mendatangkan review yang banyak?"

Kembali Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya, "Huh? Review yang banyak?"

Kangin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tak lama, Leeteukpun tersenyum, "Kangin dengarkan aku. Sebuah fanfic yang bagus tidaklah harus ditandai dengan reviewnya yang banyak. Karena diluar sana banyak bertebaran silent reader. Silent reader bukannya tidak ingin memberikan review, beberapa diantara mereka bahkan terpaksa menjadi silent reader dari pada harus mereview dengan kata-kata yang sama dengan reader lainnya yang sudah mereview. Namun, ada juga silent reader yang tidak memberikan review karena malas. Nah, disini anggap saja orang yang sudah mereview ceritamu itu mewakili ribuan silent readers yang ada."

"Tapi _hyung_, lebih baik memberikan review dari pada diam saja, bukan?"

"Memang. Tetapi ada author yang jika diberi review hanya seperti; 'lanjut', 'bagus', 'update kilat', merasa tidak senang. Mereka menginginkan seseorang yang mereview ceritanya tidak hanya sebatas kata-kata itu saja. _Well_, memang tidak semua, tetapi banyak yang seperti itu. Dan itu membuat para readers yang ingin mereview cerita tersebut akhirnya berpikir ulang dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi silent reader."

"Lalu, seperti apa fanfic yang bagus itu hyung? Yang banyak difavoritkan? Atau yang banyak difollow?" Tanya Kangin dengan polosnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan _dongsaeng_nya, mau tak mau akhirnya Leeteuk tertawa kecil. Dan hal itu jelas menimbulkan kebingungan untuk Kangin. "Kenapa _hyung_ tertawa? Apakah ada yang lucu?"

"Jadi, kau ingin tau seperti apa fanfic yang bagus itu?"

Kangin mengangguk, "Tentu saja, _hyung_!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Leeteuk tersenyum, "Fanfic yang bagus bukanlah fanfic yang banyak direview, difavoritkan, difollow, ataupun yang memiliki words sampai ribuan. Fanfic sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan lagu, jadi kita ibaratkan saja fanfic itu adalah lagu di dalam album kita. Lagu adalah sebuah wadah yang diciptakan untuk menyampaikan apa yang kita rasakan kepada para pendengar—ELF. Apakah setiap album yang kita keluarkan pasti akan dibeli oleh setiap ELF? Tentu tidak, bukan? Mereka yang tidak membeli album kita mungkin lebih memilih menggunakan uang itu untuk keperluan lain dari pada harus membeli album kita. Mungkin kita akan merasa kecewa, tetapi kita akan lebih kecewa lagi ketika kita tahu bahwa mereka merasa terpaksa untuk membeli album kita. Dalam kasus ini, sebut saja Super Junior adalah si author, para pendengar adalah readers, dan ELF yang tidak membeli album-album kita adalah para silent readers. Kau tentu tidak ingin membuat lagu yang mengecewakan ELF, kan?"

"Tentu saja, _hyung_! Jika itu sampai terjadi, lebih baik aku tidak usah menjadi anggota Super Junior saja!" tukas Kangin cepat.

Mendengarnya, senyuman Leeteuk menjadi lebih lebar, "Kalau begitu, buatlah lagu dengan sepenuh hatimu. Buatlah sebuah karya dengan tujuan bukan sekedar untuk menuliskan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ataupun kau rasakan, tetapi juga bertujuan untuk membuat para ELF tidak kecewa. Buktikan bahwa kau bisa membuat ELF senang. Kau mengerti dengan apa yang aku maksud, Kangin?"

Kangin termenung. Berusaha untuk memahami tiap perkataan yang sang Leader ucapkan. "_Hyung_ ingin aku untuk membuat fanfic yang bisa menyampaikan imajinasiku dengan baik dan tidak terpaku untuk mendapatkan review yang banyak, begitu?"

"Kau memang cepat mengerti, Kangin. Aku bangga padamu," ucap Leeteuk disertai dengan senyummannya.

Seperti tersihir oleh senyuman sang leader, wajah Kangin yang tadinya terlihat lesu kini menjadi berseri-seri dan mulai bersemangat untuk membuat fanfic. Namun tak lama, semangatnya seketika padam ketika mengingat tentang flamer. Wajahnya kini terlihat kembali lesu. Hal ini tak luput dari pengamatan Leeteuk. "_Gwenchanayo_, Kangin?"

Kangin menggeleng, "_Gwenchana, hyung_. Hanya saja aku teringat oleh para flamer yang mereview ceritaku kemarin. A-aku hanya takut jika mereka akan datang lagi dan mengatai fanfic milikku."

Leeteuk kini mengerti, "Oh Youngwoon, mengapa kau jadi pengecut seperti ini, huh?" ucap Leeteuk dengan sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" sepertinya emosi Kangin sedikit terpancing karena ucapan Leeteuk tadi.

"Kau seorang pengecut, Youngwoon. Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa para flamer itu tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan para kritikus. Mereka mengomentarimu seperti itu bukan karena mereka tidak menginginkan dirimu, mereka sebenarnya memberikan masukkan untukmu dengan cara yang pedas agar kau mengerti bahwa dunia fanfic tidaklah selalu seperti yang kau harapkan. Mereka yang mengkritik karyamu sebenarnya berharap agar dirimu bisa membuat fanfic yang lebih baik lagi. Hal itu mereka lakukan agar kau tidak jatuh dalam kesalahan yang sama. Mungkin diantaranya memang membenci karyamu, tapi kau janganlah balas membenci mereka. Tapi pikirkan cara agar membuat mereka yang membenci karyamu berbalik menyukainya. Buatlah mereka menjilat ludah mereka sendiri! Apakah kau bisa? Huh, entah mengapa aku meragukannya." Sindiran Leeteuk tadi sukses membuat Kangin bungkam. Kini ia memikirkan semua perkataan hyungnya itu dengan baik.

"Teukie-_hyung_, kau benar. Mengapa aku harus takut kepada para flamer itu? Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa membuat mereka menjilat ludahnya sendiri!" balas Kangin penuh semangat. Tentu ucapannya tadi bukanlah sekedar ia katakan, tapi jauh didalam hatinya ia berjanji untuk membuatnya menjadi kenyataan.

"Itu baru _dongsaeng_ kebanggaanku," ucap sang Leader dengan penuh kepuasan didalam nada biacaranya. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana jika kita makan dulu? Aku lapar. Hehehe."

Kangin menganggup menanggapinya, karena iapun sudah sangat lapar.

"Nah, _kajja_!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang makan, ternyata disana ada Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang makan spaghetti. Sepertinya Ryeowook baru memasaknya.

"Ah, adakah sisa untuk kami berdua?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada mereka bertiga.

"Ah, Teukie-_hyung_! Untukmu tentu saja ada." Ucap Kyuhyun semangat ketika melihat sang Leader menghampiri mereka, "Tetapi untuk rakun besar itu sepertinya tidak ada." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kyu, jaga ucapanmu!" tegur Sungmin disertai dengan tatapan sinisnya yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja Kangin-_hyung_, aku membuat banyak, kok." Ucap Ryeowook sembari memberikan dua piring spaghetti untuk Kangin dan Leeteuk, "Ini, _hyung_."

"Ah, _gomawoyo_ Wookie." Balas Leeteuk dan Kangin hampir bersamaan dan duduk dikursi yang tersisa disana.

"_Cheonmanaeyo, hyungdeul_~"

"Ah, _hyung_! Kau tahu tidak, kemarin malam aku menemukan fanfic yang saaangat jelek! Pen namenya pun norak sekali!" cerita Kyuhyun tak lama setelah ia sudah selesai melahap habis spaghettinya.

"Oh ya? Memang bagaimana fanfic itu?" Tanya Leeteuk setengah antusias. Sedangkan Kangin memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Fanfic itu—oh bahkan itu tidak bisa disebut dengan sebuah fanfic—hanya memiliki beberapa—bahkan tidak sampai sepuluh—words saja. Awalnya kukira itu berisi trailernya, tapi ternyata itu sudah tamat. Aneh bukan?" jelas Kyu yang mengundang tampang horror dari Kangin maupun Leeteuk.

"Dan pen namenya pun mengaku-ngaku sebagai kau, Kangin-_hyung_. Hm, apa yah namanya? _Handsome boy_? _Handsome kid_? Oh! _Handsome Gay-Kangin_, jika tidak salah!"

"Hah? _Gay_?" ucap Kangin melongo. _Gay_? _Gay_? _GAY_? _What the—_

"AH! Maksudku 'Guy'. _Handsome Guy-Kangin_, itupun jika aku tidak salah ingat. Sangat norak, iyakan _hyung_?" jelas Kyuhyun dengan tampang tak berdosa miliknya tanpa ia sadari bahwa ucapannya tadi membuat Kangin ingin sekali menguburnya hidup-hidup.

Melihat banyaknya aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Kangin, Leeteuk buru-buru menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun, "Errr… Kyu, sebenarnya—"

"ITU PEN NAME MILIKKU! _DONGSAENG_ KURANG AJAR!" raung Kangin dan berusaha untuk menangkap Kyuhyun yang kini bersembunyi dibalik punggung Leeteuk.

"Teukie-_hyung_! Selamatkan akuuu!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil terus mencengkram baju Leeteuk. Leeteuk sendiri tetap melanjutkan acara makannya karena ia merasa sangat lapar—merasa tidak peruli pada pertengkaran antara Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka, _'Pertengkaran ini pasti akan berlangsung lama,'_ batin mereka kompak.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

A/n: Nah! I'M BACKKK!

Okeh, saya benar-benar minta maaf garagara ngga pernah update new fanfic lagi /emang ada yang nungguin?/ dan saya kembali dengan fanfic di fandom sreenplays! WOW! /apaan sih lo?/

Dan karena saya baru disini, jadi saya mohon bantuannya kepada para senpai untuk mengajari saya lebih banyak lagi! *bow*

And the last... Can you give me some review? Flame is allowed! ;D

Thank you very much! :*


End file.
